Because the LCD panel itself cannot emit light, an external light source is required for the LCD panel to display images. A back light module is mostly adopted by the conventional LCDs, and the back light module is used as a light source to provide light with uniform distribution and high brightness to the liquid crystal panel. The principle of the back light module involves spot light source or linear light source which is effectively converted into a surface light source having high brightness and even luminance. With improvement of latest technology for LCD displays, the light weight, compact size, low power consumption, high brightness and low manufacturing cost are considered as requirements in the market as well as exterior appearance. How to achieve the above-mentioned requirements to meet the market demands for back light modules is a challenge for researchers to overcome.
The components of the LCD device include a back plate, a panel module, a light guide plate, lamp strips, optical films, a bezel, and a front cover and so on. The panel module, optical films, lamp strips, and the light guide plate are accommodated in a space formed by the back plate, the bezel and the front cover. The light guide plate is fixed on the back plate by rivets, so as to prevent the light guide plate from shifting due to vibrations. If the position of the light guide plate is shifted, the uniformity and brightness of light will be affected so as to downgrade the performance of the LCD panel. Therefore, how to fix the light guide plate is quite important. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fixation way for fixing a light guide plate by using rivets. The light guide plate 2 is fixed on a back plate 1 by using rivets 3. However, in such a way, a plurality of cutting processes is required for manufacturing the light guide plate, which leads to cost-increasing. Besides, an optical defect may be generated by hot spots due to the rivets on the cutting area of the light guide plate. Especially in a product with thin bezels, such kind of problem is difficult to be solved.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a light guide plate which doesn't require to proceed multiple cutting processes, so as to avoid the appearance problem in the conventional art, and to obtain a back light module with light weigh, compact size and low manufacturing cost and a LCD having the same.